SCP 196
by The Dark Denizen
Summary: When he's thrown into a abandoned Research area, under study and ascesment, SCP 196 thinks his life is over, but when the other SCP plan to escape can they do it? and will he find out the truth of himself. rated T cause i don't know what will happen with this. just a prologue though, i'm soon going to write the true story called Nega Six.
1. Chapter 1

"Go on, get in there!" "Get in there SCP!" "Quick close the doors before one of them gets out!"

Those were the words SCP 196 was pushed into a abandoned facility, before he was found to be a SCP 196 lived a normal life, well he knew that much, the doctors had drugged him, he couldn't remember anything from before.  
there was a mirror too his left and he quickly went over too it, he wanted to atleast know what he looked like.  
As he stepped into the mirrors view he saw a boy of 17, his hair the color of ashes and eyes strangly red, his outfit consisted of a black Sleevless with Matching pannts, his shoes seemed to be in primp condition. "so this is what i look like?" he asked mainly himself, he was curious about his look ,obviously he wasn't human, he may have no memory but he atleast knew what humans looked like. infact he was surprised, he had all knowwledge of the SCPs but none on himself.

After a few moments of looking himself over he also added "wow i'm gorgous and i'm sorta ripped, i must of been a mercenary or something."  
he shook out of his thoughts "no now is not the time to think what you were, its where your at now thats important.

He decided to explore, no use standing there, he made his way down a dark hallway, a door stood at the far end,  
but what he was interested in was next to it, a computer terminal, hopefully with information on who he was.

As he looked through the terminal he came across many entries, it apeared that the area he was in was encased by a larger research facility built over it.  
there was also SCPs that he somehow knew, SCP 173, Radical Larry and that one that scares the crap out of you by staying at the edge of your sight, some though seemed to be knew, one caught his attention,  
"Plague Doctor" he read on:

A SCP Eclucid class, incapacitates Human targets, changes them into SCP 049-2,  
sentiant.

"Sentiant" he thought "i'd better see this Plague Doctor as hes called.  
he walked through the door next to the computer, unaware he was being watched. 


	2. Chapter 2 (End of Prologue)

As 196 walked down the hall he glanced left and right, looking for any indication as to where he was he didn't see anything but empty offices and Dark corners, there were more computers on the way and he decided to look up more and find something..no anything about himself. finally he found a entry.

SCP 196 Time Paradox

SCP 196 is a 17 (Data Expunged) who came to be in our possesion becuase of (Data Expunged)  
He is of average height and has black hair and blue eyes, his real name is (Data Expunged)

"Blue eyes and black hair?" he questioned mainly himslelf "I don't look anything like that."  
He read on

SCP196 actully came to the facility 2 weeks ago prior to his entry as a SCP, at the time he was thought to be a intruder and he had SCP (Data Expunged) in his hands and was shot too death.  
for info on what happened after, please refer to the level four acess file, the terminal is right next to SCP 049's room.

"That can not be a coiencidence." he said, he made his way down the hall, he was getting agrivated how many halls does this place have?  
finally he came to a elevator, as h got in he closed the door.  
The ride was going smoothly, only problem being the flickering light.

Suddenly as a flicker happened a wierd ass statue of some sort apeared in front of him and then vanished as fast as he could blink.  
"What the hell?" he shouted "SCP 1773?"

he had no time to contemplate this, the elevator had stopped and its occupant got out.  
he was now in a metro like tunnel, as he moved down it he felt a chill through his spine he moved until he came apon his objective, a picture that made the Plague Doctor look more like Jack the Ripper shown on the wall, what also was on the wall was the computer he seeked.

He acessed the entry, but a large red ehhhh alarm went off and the words RESTRICTED TO LEVEL FOUR

"Dammit!" he yelled "How am i going to find the level 4 card in this maze?"

"Here you go" a person said as 196 was handed a level 4 acess pass.

"oh thank you"  
"don't mention it"

...it was after a few moments that he realized he was talking to a tall doll looking figure with gems for eyes.

his reaction even surprised him "Your a Homunculus"  
"and you are you are you not?"  
"yes"  
"goodbye then"

as the doll walked off 196 had only one thing on his mind "da fuck?"

he turned back to the entry he now had acess too.

The incident of SCP 196(Negative)

After SCP 196's eventual death to fix the laws of time, SCP 196's body was place at location (data expundged)  
the body was examined and then the doctor data expundged his data expunged and juggled two fans with data expunged, afterwards he was placed in a morgue, soon after SCP 196's body changed his body structure became inhuman, and he breathed, soon after the Foundations recovery team data expunged and he was back, unfortunatly there had been a breach, a major one, he is currently inside the breach facility being watched by cameras as he rads this entry that is being written out as he reads it...

and that is all their is for this part of the story, i decided to make a separate part from this because 196 isn't 196 anymore 


End file.
